Bitter Blood
by splattymadi
Summary: Chess Adams is the only female werewolf in existence. But when trouble with the vampires stirs up, the Pack and Chess must fight for the survival of all the werewolves in existence before the vampires wipe them out. What happens if the Pack finds out that Chess has a vampire acquaintance. What will they do to her then? They fought for her survival once, but they may not do it again


**_Chess_**

I intently watched the large, jet black wolf in front of me. He wagged his tail and wiggled his hindquarters, getting ready to pounce. I playfully growled and copied him. His eyes flickered wi- Wait. I meant, his _human_ eyes flickered with a teasing sort of amusement as he stared at me. My also human eyes reflected the amusement as we circled each other, seeing who would pounce first. Just as I was going to leap onto his back, the corner of my eye caught a flash of golden fur before the wind was knocked out of me and a pair of hazel eyes looked me straight in the face. I snarled and pushed the other wolf off of me. I shook my dirty pelt, purposely getting the dust and mud all over Vic and Dom. I turned to look at Vic, who was giving me a mock dirty look then jumped on him. Before long, all three of us were wrestling in the dirt, yelping and growling as we tussled to see who would come out on top.

This is how it was supposed to be, wrestling with your Pack and only protecting your territory when necessary. Easy. Fun. Not having to fight the oncoming hoards of vampires every second or binding wounds. Little did my Pack know, that _our _kind of fun would end soon, and become a more vicious battle between the vampires and the werewolves. To see who would really win. To see which race died first. Because this was the end. Unless we could stop it, and live peacefully. How we were supposed to. But could we really stop the oncoming battle? Probably not. But we could try. And we did.

* * *

The irresistible smell of bacon and pancakes drifted up the stairs into my room. It was still dark thanks to the canopy surrounding my bed. I lingered a little longer, under the soft duvet and comforter of the expensive set of blankets Peter had bought me when I first moved in. I slowly opened my eyes, not being able to resist the urge to eat anymore. I slid out of bed, and got dressed as fast as I could, not wanting to miss breakfast. I groggily opened my door and made my way down the flight of stairs to see everyone awake and functioning. Peter was brushing his dark brown hair back with his hands, obviously half asleep while Logan was scanning the local paper with his hazel eyes. Josh was pouring some orange juice into 6 cups for the pack and Dominic was making the bacon.

"Where's Vic?" I asked noticing he wasn't in the room.

"Looking for you." Logan retorted without looking up from his paper. I groaned and sat down beside Peter, attempting to fix the mess I called my hair. "Dom," I growled getting hungry, "hurry up before I end up eating you." I said only half joking.

He laughed from where he was by the stove, "I'd like that." We all rolled our eyes. Me, being the only female werewolf in existence, was... well... I'll leave that for later. "Chess?" A voice called from upstairs.

I sighed and shouted back, "Down here Vic!" We could hear him running down the hallway to the stairs because of the old, creaky floor. Within moments, footsteps could be heard running down the stairs, followed by a moment of silence, a loud crash, then a grunt. "Jesus Vic, did you seriously just fall down the stairs?" Josh said with amusement while sitting down across from me. "Shut up Joshua." Vic replied walking into the kitchen, his black hair all messed up, "When did you get here?" He asked, walking to Dom and grabbing a piece of bacon off the cooling rack.

"Before you obviously." I rolled my eyes as he basically inhaled the string of meat. I could hear my stomach grumbling and cupped my face in my hands, starting to get extremely hungry. "Who's ready for breakfast?" Dom asked. I turned around in my chair to watch him, Vic, and Josh carrying a two plates full of food each. My mouth began to water as Dominic placed my plate in front of me. Not bothering to have manners, I grabbed a piece of bacon and scarfed it down. I did this nine more times before moving on to my pancakes. Which, by the way, I did use a knife and fork for, not forgetting to wipe the maple syrup off my hands with a napkin.

Within 10 minutes, everyone in the Pack was finished their breakfast, no one asking for seconds. Even werewolves had their limit of food that we could eat. After, we all helped clean up the mess we made, figuring that making a giant breakfast for six people, who happen to eat two times the amount that normal people do, could not possibly be the easiest thing to clean up alone. Cleaning up was actually sorta fun. I snorted as Peter dropped a plate as Logan swiped it out of the air with lightning reflexes.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Chess." Peter glared at me. The younger Pack members laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and kept cleaning. Even though Pete was the Pack Alpha, he had raised me since my mother, who was Logan's girlfriend didn't want me. And partially because he knew I was a werewolf. Most Pack Alphas didn't raise the young werewolves, usually their parents did, but Logan was... distant. Peter had to confront other Alphas in other states to keep me. Some other werewolves wanted to kill me, they didn't want a female, but most voted for me to be trained so I could control my Changes. Now, I'm one of the Alphas in my Pack, along with Vic.

"Chess?" Vic waving in my face broke me out of my thoughts, "Chess, did you not hear Peter call a Pack meeting?" I blinked a few times a shook my head. I looked at the rest of the guys in the room staring at me, heads cocked to the side or arms crossed. I narrowed my eyes at the Omegas. The spun around quickly and walked away. Vic's face twitched but then he broke into a grin and started laughing. I joined him. The Alphas always had control over the others. They wouldn't dare confront us unless it was a real problem.

In the other room, I could hear Peter talking. I nudged Vic and walked to the meeting room, or more like the rec. room. As we sauntered in, we caught what Peter was saying, "We've been having problems with... _vampires_."


End file.
